fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaginiona księga
Zaginiona Księga - seria Werka16. Bohaterowie *Connor Hoover *Robin Wriver *Kevin Letterman *Michael Hoover *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *robotnik *niemiecki generał (Buford Van Stomm) *niemieccy żołnierze *strażnicy *istota Zaginiona Księga - 2015 (poprawiona) 1.1 Krótkie wprowadzenie. - Nie ma, szefie! - krzyknął robotnik. Mężczyzna nazwany szefem potarł policzek. - Szukam tego od dwudziestu lat. Dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, jeszcze nie znalazłem? Od czasu Fineasza i Ferba, a było to już ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu, technologia ani trochę się nie zmieniła. Connor Hoover, biznesmen i właściciel firmy Hootech, szukał księgi planów Fineasza. - Zaraz, zaraz, gdzie oni mieszkali? - W Danville, w USA, szefie. Hoover miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Szukał tej cholernej księgi osiemnaście lat, a ona była tuż pod jego pieprzonym nosem! *** *** *** *** 157 lat wcześniej Fineasz wyjeżdżał na studia. Pakował się i przeglądał szuflady. Nagle jego wzrok padł na starą, zakurzoną, brązową księgę. - Moja księga planów... Co mam z nią zrobić? Nie chciał żeby ktoś ruszał to, co planował. Szukał kryjówki na księgę. Zdecydował się na miejsce, w którym to rysował. Miejsce, w którym budowali z przyjaciółmi zaplanowane wynalazki. Miejsce, z którym wiązały się jego wspomnienia z wakacji... *** *** *** *** Robin Wriver, z zawodu biznesmen, z zamiłowania poszukiwacz skarbów, patrzył na brązową ksiegę leżącą na jego biurku. - Hmm... - westchnął. Nagle przez okno wpadli do jego gabinetu dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni. Porwali księgę i wyskoczyli z wieżowca. 1.2 - Mamy ją – powiedział jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn. - Tak – powiedział drugi. - Mam nadzieję, że ci dwaj nas nie odszukają... Bo jak się dowiedzą kim jesteśmy... Drugi zamaskowany zamyślił się. *** *** *** *** Robin Wriver nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zadzwonić do Connora Hoovera. - Halo? - Proszę, proszę, dzwoni do mnie wielki Wriver – powiedział złośliwie Hoover – Gdzie mieszkasz, odkąd nasza firma zbankrutowała przez twoje zabawy? - Och, zamknij się... Szukasz tych planów, prawda? - No... tak, szukam ich od dwudziestu lat. - Miałem je. - Co? - MIAŁEM. Ale wczoraj mi je ukradli. Muszę ich szukać na własną rękę. Policja prędzej czy później dowiedziałaby się, że nielegalnie je zdobyłem. Gdzie jesteś? - W Danville. Mieście Fineasza i Ferba. Ale chwila, jak to nielegalnie? - Zrobiłem parę nieprzyjemności... powiedzmy paru uznanym osobom. Słuchaj, po prostu leć do Nowego Jorku. Kupię ci bilet. - O ile pamiętam, twoja firma jest bliska bankructwa, a Hootech jest największą firmą w tej branży. - Tak, tak... - Wriver nie mógł ukryć irytacji zachowaniem Connora. Były przyjaciel mścił się na nim za stare sprawy - Po prostu leć. Słuchaj, jeśli mi nie pomożesz... - Pójdziesz siedzieć. Ale ja mam to gdzieś. Przecież ja mogłem odsiedzieć sześć lat, to dlaczego ty nie możesz. Zresztą, siedziałem za TWOJE limuzyny i przekręty finansowe. Ty te sześć lat ukrywałeś się w Nowym Jorku. Czemu mnie ma to obchodzić? - Bez powodu! Po prostu... Jesteś, a raczej byłeś moim przyjacielem, tak? - Nie. I cię wsypię! Przerażony Wriver rozłączył się. - Za to mogę pójść do pudła... *** *** *** *** Ha, po tylu latach mam na niego haka... Connor Hoover jechał swoim Lamborghini na policję. Nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia. On nie może za to siedzieć, bo ma świadków, że szukał księgi całkowicie legalnie... W tym momencie zza rogu wybiegł jakiś człowiek. Hoover nie zdążył zahamować. Jego ofiara padła na asfalt. Chwilę później zza rogu wyjechało Ferrari i uderzyło w samochód od strony kierowcy. - Wriver... - wyszeptał Connor Hoover. - To już drugi raz... 1.3 Connor Hoover leżał w szpitalu. Nic mu się nie stało, oprócz złamanej nogi, i rany na głowie. Dwa dni po wypadku wyszedł ze szpitala. Chciał się spotkać z Robinem Wriverem. Poleciał samolotem. Zastanawiał się, jak Wriverowi udało się zlecić w tak krótkim czasie próbę morderstwa. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to on zlecił spowodowanie wypadku. Hoover pojechał z nowojorskiego lotniska taksówką. Znał adres Robina. 22 Owl Street. Wieżowiec. Gabinet na dwudziestym siódmym piętrze. *** *** *** *** - Słuchaj, musisz mi uwierzyć - zaczął Robin. - To nie ja. Pamiętasz, przed wypadkiem, mówiłem ci o dwóch zamaskowanych... - Tak. - Wiem gdzie przebywają. I mam dowody na to, że to oni spowodowali wypadek. Musimy pojechać do Danville. *** *** *** *** Gdy dojechali do Danville, była druga w nocy. Jechali samochodem, ponieważ w obecnej sytuacji, tak było bezpieczniej. - Chodź, mam rezerwację w hotelu - powiedział Robin Wriver. *** *** *** *** Connor Hoover myślał. Czy Robin nie oszukuje? Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, ale teraz są wrogami. Po chwili wykluczył tą możliwość, ponieważ znał Robina, i wiedział ze nie zdobyłby się na morderstwo nawet największego wroga. *** *** *** *** - Odkryli nasze położenie. - To trudno. Jeśli tu przyjdą, opowiemy im o nas. - Czy to bezpieczne? - Nic nie pisną. Zostaną tu. *** *** *** *** - No dobra, to gdzie oni są? - zapytał Hoover. - W starym domu Fineasza i Ferba. - odpowiedział Wriver. - Kiedy idziemy? - Teraz. Stary dom Fineasza i Ferba był już ruderą nadającą się do wyburzenia. - Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie to jest? - Znalazłem pod tym drzewem księgę. - No dobra... Gdy weszli do domu, bardzo się zdziwili. Wszystko było w świetnym stanie. - Witajcie - rozległ się głos za ich plecami. Zdjął maskę, drugi, który stał obok niego też... 1.4 I ⁃ Witajcie – powiedział Fineasz Flynn. Connor nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. ⁃ Odjęło wam mowę? - zaśmiał się Ferb Fletcher. - Tak, to my. Fineasz i Ferb. ⁃ Ale jak?... - wyjąkał Robin. ⁃ Baljeet... - powiedział Fineasz. Z ciemnego pokoju po prawej stronie wyszedł trzeci mężczyzna. Miał ciemną skórę i brązowe kręcone włosy. ⁃ Baljeet Tjinder? - zapytał Connor. ⁃ Tak, to ja. - odpowiedział. ⁃ Czy wy macie księgę? - zapytał zdezorientowany Wriver. - I... powinieneś... nie żyć? ⁃ Spokojnie, spokojnie – odparł Baljeet. - Po kolei. Żyjemy głównie dzięki... czytałeś Harrego Pottera? ⁃ Tak, jako czterolatek – zadrwił Robin. - Do poduszki. ⁃ Zapomniałem o upływających latach. Sorry. W każdym razie, wynaleźliśmy coś podobnego do Eliksiru Życia z pierwszego tomu. Dzięki temu żyjemy. A księga? Tak, mamy ją. ⁃ Cholera, czy ty wiesz ile kosztowały nas jej poszukiwania? - nie wytrzymał Connor. ⁃ Domyślam się – odrzekł Tjinder. - Dlatego... Postanowiliśmy dać ją wam. Wriver i Hoover byli zdziwieni tym, że wynalazcy nie stawiali oporu. ⁃ A wy? Jak będziecie zarabiali? - zapytał Hoover ⁃ My... Niedługo umrzemy. - wtrącił się Fineasz. ⁃ Żyjemy już 323 lata – dodał Ferb. - A przeżyliśmy przecież III Wojnę Światową. A więc to koniec – pomyśleli Wriver i Hoover. 1.4,5 Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet zmarli niedługo po oddaniu księgi w ręce Wrivera i Hoovera. Teraz dwaj biznesmeni zastanawiali się, jak podzielić księgę. ⁃ Ty, a może założymy wspólną firmę? - zapytał Wriver. ⁃ Dobry pomysł. Hej... Wybaczam ci za tę moją odsiadkę... Zaginiona księga II: IV Wojna Światowa - 2015 (poprawiona) 2.1 Konferencja prasowa firmy HW-Tech zaczęła się od zaprezentowania kilku nowych wynalazków. - W związku z... - Zaczął Connor Hoover. - W związku z... - "Mówić czy nie mówić", myślał gorączkowo - z nadchodzącą wojną opracowaliśmy całkiem nowy system ataku. Oczywiście nie była to prawda. Opracowali go Fineasz i Ferb, a HW-Tech tylko go zbudował. - Widać że nie owija pan w bawełnę - zauważył jeden z dziennikarzy. - Czy naprawdę sytuacja jest tak poważna? - Nie wiemy - powiedział Wriver z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Wiemy tylko że Chiny i Niemcy, które niedawno zawarły sojusz, planują przypuścić atak przede wszystkim na Polską Republikę* i USA. Adolf Wolfsberg, Kanclerz Niemiec jest podobny do Adolfa Hitlera nie tylko z imienia. - Mocne słowa - powiedziała dziennikarka "Chicago News". - Bardzo mocne - przytaknął Hoover. - Właściwie to w obecnej sytuacji nie powinniśmy o tym mówić. Uznaliśmy jednak, że ten system obrony - wskazał ręką drugą maszynę - wystarczy. - Te dwie maszyny tworzą całość - powiedział Kevin Letterman, szef działu informatycznego. - Są tak zaprogramowane. - Właśnie - zgodził się Hoover. - To właśnie dzięki staraniom działu informatycznego nasze maszyny są niezawodne. - Chodzi głównie o synchronizację. - uściślił Letterman. - Niemcy i Chiny, drżyjcie! - krzyknął Robin Wriver z pięścią w górze. W tym momencie coś zakłóciło transmisję, a całym budynkiem wstrząsnął wielki wybuch. *Polska Republika - utworzona w 2234 roku. W jej skład wchodzą dawne: Polska, Rosja, Czechy i Słowacja. Największy kraj na świecie. 2.2 - Ty idioto, po co to mówiłeś! - krzyczał Hoover. - Zginęły dwie osoby, musimy zapłacić wysokie odszkodowanie! Prawdopodobnie rozpoczęła się IV wojna światowa. - I o to chodzi. Kupią więcej maszyn. Connor zamyślił się. . . . - Finden buch! (Znależć księgę!) - krzyknął niemiecki generał do swojego oddziału. - Und wie sie nicht finden.... (A jak nie znajdziecie...) - zawiesił głos. - Tod! (Śmierć!) . . . Przewidywania Wrivera sprawdziły się. Dostali zamówienie na 20 000 zestawów. - Trzeba się spotykać z klientami, żeby nie sprzedać czegoś Chińczykom czy Niemcom - powiedział Connor. - Letterman, zrób analizę. - Ale czego? - Rozmów z klientami. - Już się robi. Mam coś! W tle jednego z nagrań słychać było przyciszoną rozmowę. - Ki...y przy..puszczamy ..tak? - D..dziestego sió...mego. A więc chcą przypuścić atak - pomyślał Wriver. Nikt nie wiedział, ze właśnie dwóch niemieckich żołnierzy zabiera im Księgę sprzed nosa. 2.3 Następnego dnia, gdy Connor poszedł do sejfu po księgę, zamknięto firmę. - Robin! Cholera, zabrali nam księgę! - A co z tymi idiotami-strażnikami? - Spali! Wyobrażasz sobie? Spali na służbie! Wywaliłem ich. Dosłownie. Lecieli z pierwszego piętra. - Ale... trzeba odzyskać księgę. - No jasne. Masz mnie za jakiegoś cholernego idiotę? . . . - Ei der daus! Ihr sein großartig! (Do diabła! Wy jesteście genialni!) - wykrzyknął generał. - Blesse eischlafen! Großartig! (Strzałki usypiające! Genialne!) . . . - Letterman, sprawdź zapisy monitoringu. - Mają swastykę. - Że co? - Swastyka. Odnowiona. Swastyka była znakiem Niemiec podczas II wojny światowej. Mają na plecach numer 72 i swastykę. Zaraz wygoogle'uję. Wpisał w google'a: "Niemcy oddział 72". - Co za idioci! Na stronie niemieckiego wojska znalazłem ten oddział, razem z adresem bazy. - Lecimy tam - zadecydował Wriver. - Letterman, ty z nami. - Dobrze, szefie... . . . Po kilkunastu godzinach byli w Berlinie. Wypożyczyli samochód. W pół godziny byli na miejscu. Weszli przez drzwi do starej rudery. - Ciemno tu... - zadrżał Kevin. Nagle zapaliły się światła. Z mroku wyszło około piętnastu żołnierzy niemieckich. - To pułapka! - krzyknął Hoover do długofalówki - nowego urządzenia HW-Techu. 2.4 - Powtarzam ci ostatni raz. - powiedział do Lettermana niemiecki żołnierz. - Jeśli nie wrócisz, Hans, zostaniesz... usunięty. . . . - Co tu robiliście? - zapytał generał, który przesłuchiwał biznemenów osobiście. - Szukaliśmy księgi. Zabraliście ją. - Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam. Też mieliście ją nielegalnie. - powiedział. - Dali nam ją Fineasz i Ferb. Generał zamilkł i otworzył drzwi. Zanim wyszedł, Robin zdołał odczytać z munduru, jak on się nazywa. Buford Van Stomm. . . . - Dobra, wypuszczamy was. - powiedział generał. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujecie zabrać księgę... - A gdzie jest Letterman? - W bezpiecznym miejscu - odparł, a kącik ust drgnął mu w lekkim uśmiechu. - Czyli gdzie? - Wypuścimy go. - My tu zaczekamy, aż go wypuścicie. . . . Generał aż trząsł się ze złości. - Zmiana planów - powiedział. - Musimy wypuścić Wulfenberga. Kevin poderwał się i zapytał: - Tak mnie po prostu puszczacie? - O, co to, to nie. Najpierw wypalimy ci swastykę. . . . Krzyk Lettermana niósł się po całym budynku. Gdy wyszedł, trząsł się z bólu. - Co ci zrobili? - zapytał Wriver. - Nic takiego - odpowiedział Kevin. Jeszcze nie wiecie o mnie wszystkiego - pomyślał. 2.5 Gdy wrócili do firmy, nie wiedzieli co mają robić. - Ty, a może opracujemy własne plany? - zapytał Hoover. - To nie wypali - powiedział Wriver. Poszli do gabinetu Robina, gdzie zastali... . . . - Ręce do góry - krzyknął Letterman. - Kevin... - Nie Kevin! Nazywam się Hans Wulfenberg! - Wrzasnął i pokazał im swastykę. - Mamy plany Fineasza i Ferba, i wasze! - Jak to nasze? - Zabrałem je. I to ja ukradłem księgę, a później usunąłem zapis monitoringu. Następnie zrobiłem fotomontaż, który pokazałem wam... No i jest! - Ty mały...! - krzyknął Hoover. Kevin nie odpowiedział. Strzelił. . . . Connor Hoover zmarł następnego dnia w szpitalu. Rana była prawie na wylot. Hans Wulfenberg uciekł i nikt go nie znalazł. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. To był dopiero początek. 2.6 Robin Wriver zastanawiał się co ma robić bez Hoovera. Na razie planował zawiesić działalność HW-Techu, przynajmniej na czas wojny. Właśnie. Wojna. Kanclerz Polskiej Republiki okazał się być zdrajcą, współpracującym z Niemcami i Chinami. Teraz głównym celem było USA. . . . - Ty idioto! - krzyknął generał. - Zabiłeś Connora Hoovera? Będziemy mieli kłopoty, poza tym on jeszcze mógł się przydać. - Wiem - powiedział zimno Wulfenberg. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale to był element planu. - O jakim ty mi mówisz planie? - Właśnie takim - powiedział szorstko Hans, i strzelił. . . . - Panie dyrektorze, słyszał pan? - Zapytała Wrivera jego sekretarka. - O czym? - Ten sam, co zabił pana Hoovera, zabił niemieckiego generała. Ten generał nazywał się Buford Van Stomm. Dziwne, to nie jest niemieckie nazwisko. Wriver poczuł, jak coś mu się przewraca w żołądku. Do czego dąży Letterman... znaczy Wulfenberg? . . . To samo pytanie zadał sobie własnie Hans, jadący samochodem do Frankfurtu nad Menem, gdzie miał spotkać się z władzami wojska. "Do czego ja dążę?". "Quo vadis, Hans" - zadał sobie pytanie i się uśmiechnął. Gdy tylko wszedł do budynku, podeszło do niego dwóch żandarmów. - Cieszę się, że pana widzę. - powiedział jeden z nich, po czym zakuł go w kajdanki. 2.7 - Tak, masz wiele tożsamości - powiedział Niemiec przesłuchujący Wulfenberga. - Przede wszystkim kanclerz Niemiec Adolf Wolfsberg, kanclerz Polskiej Republiki Robert Miński. I dzięki temu wywołałeś wojnę. Po co? - Pamiętasz Heinza Dundersztyca? Usilnie próbował zawładnąć nad światem. Wojna była właśnie po to. - Skąd wiesz kim był Heinz Dundersztyc? Wulfenberg lekko się uśmiechnął. - Nie nazywam się Hans Wulfenberg. Nazywam się Heinz Dundersztyc. . . . - Witam - powiedział Robin Wriver do brata Connora, Michaela. - Dzień dobry. Zapewne zastanawia się pan, czemu przyszedłem. Otóż, testament Connora mówi, że po jego śmierci (oczywiście Connora, nie testamentu) mam objąć stanowisko drugiego dyrektora HW-Techu. Jestem wynalazcą i biznesmenem. - To dobrze się składa - mruknął Robin. W tym momencie usłyszeli dziwny pisk. - To jest znajome. To jakby... - piknęło drugi raz, głośniej. - Tu jest bomba, wiejemy! . . . Wriver ze smutkiem patrzył, jak w powietrze wylatuje siedziba HW-Techu, a wraz z nią wiele pracowników. Tyle pracy, pomyślał. - Czy tam ktoś był? - zapytał Michael. Wriver spojrzał na niego z potępieniem. . . . Do małego pomieszczenia wtargnęło pięciu żandarmów. - Zabić go! - Rozkazał przesłuchujący. W stronę Dundersztyca poleciało dwanaście dużych pocisków. . . . - Trochę będzie kosztowała odbudowa. - powiedział Hoover. - Obawiam się, że HW-Tech nie istnieje. - odparł smutno Robin. - Można było się spodziewać. Kilka dni później OFICJALNE ZAKOŃCZENIE IV WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ Niedawno złapano człowieka, który stał za wszystkim. To Heinz Dundersztyc, znany także jako Kevin Letterman, Hans Wulfenberg, Adolf Wolfberg, Robert Miński. Był to nagłówek gazety porannej. To koniec - pomyślał Wriver. Zaginiona Księga III: Nowa tajemnica - 2015/16 (poprawiona) 3.1 Robin patrzył przez okno nowej siedziby HW-Techu i myślał o tym ile osób go zdradziło. Kevin, Heinz, Hans, czy jak mu tam. Nawet Connor kiedyś! Wszyscy przyjaciele, pracownicy. Na szczęście miał nowego przyjaciela. Prowadził z nim firmę. Był to Michael Hoover. Był bratem Connora. Miał 32 lata. . . . Dwa tygodnie wcześniej - pogrzeb Connora Nie było to nabożeństwo. Na pogrzeb przyszła tylko rodzina i przyjaciele. Robin Wriver miał wygłosić mowę pożegnalną. - Chociaż Hoover był moim przyjacielem, nie jest mi przykro. Zawsze chciał umrzeć bohatersko, i tak umarł. 3.2 - Szefie, czy naprawdę mam się tym zająć? - On już cię lubi. Poza tym, jesteś moim najlepszym pracownikiem. - Zrób to sam. Ja tego nie będę robić. . . . Michael Hoover wkroczył do sali z pistoletem w ręce. - Słuchajcie, jak nie skończycie tego wynalazku za dwie godziny, po was! - zagroził. - Powiem to wszystko Wriverowi - powiedział jeden z pracowników. - Nazywasz się... - Michael spojrzał na plakietkę pracownika - C.H? - Tak - odparł spokojnie tamten. - Po tobie. Strzelił. C.H uniknął, po czym kopnął go w brzuch. Gdy Michael osunął się na ziemię, przeciwnik kopnął go w brzuch. Michael wstał. C.H skoczył, odbił się od ściany, przytrzymał się drążka w jednym z wynalazków, po czym zawisł jak nietoperz na jednym z metalowych prętów wiszących pod sufitem. - Mógłbym cię zabić nie zbliżając się do ciebie, ale wolę zrobić to w klasyczny sposób. Wszyscy pracownicy zaczęli wiwatować. - Nie zrobisz tego - warknął Michael. - Żebyś się nie przeliczył. C.H kopnął Michaela z wyskoku w twarz. Tamten osunął się na ziemię. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. 3.3 Robin Wriver przybiegł do sali eksperymentalnej zaniepokojony hałasem stamtąd dobiegającym. - Co tu się dzieje? - huknął. Po chwili zobaczył Michaela Hoovera leżącego na ziemii. - O mój... Co tu się stało? - On od dawna nas zastraszał - powiedział jeden z pracowników. - Jak to? - A te śmierci pracowników... Myśli pan, że to naprawdę był przypadek? - No... Nie wiem... - Ale my wiemy. - Kto go zabił? - zapytał groźnie Robin. - Ja - powiedział spokojnie pracownik o nazwisku... C.H? - Do gabinetu. Już. . . . - Czyli mówicie, że on was zastraszał? Potwierdziło to trzy tysiące osób. - C.H... powiem policji, że zrobiłeś to w samoobronie. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. . . . - A ja znów zostaję sam... - westchnął Wriver. Do gabinetu ktoś zapukał. Robin otworzył. To był C.H. - Dzień dobry... - przywitał się nieśmiało. - Chciałem panu coś pokazać. - Pokaż... C.H wyjął z plecaka grubą księgę. Robinowi wydała się znajoma... - To są plany wynalazków. To była Zaginiona Księga Planów Fineasza i Ferba. 3.4 - Jak nazywasz się naprawdę? - spytał Wriver. C.H tak jakby to zignorował. - Powiedz. - Connor... - Connor H... Connor... - Connor Hoover. . . . - Co? - Cześć, Robin. - Jaja sobie robisz? Connor nie żyje. C.H pokazał mu ranę na brzuchu. Dokładnie w miejscu, w którym Kevin (Hans, Heinz czy jak mu tam) postrzelił go. - Ale... Jak to? - Zaraz ci wyjaśnię... - powiedział i zaczął wyjaśniać: - Kevin, czy jak mu tam postrzelił mnie. Przewieźli mnie do szpitala, gdzie firma dla której pracował Michael Manaaner (nie Hoover, bo to NIE JEST mój brat) miała pewne... wpływy. W szpitalu do rany wlali mi coś stworzonego w tajnych laboratoriach, dzięki któremu mam zdolności paranormalne. Przez pewien czas pracowałem jako zabójca dla firmy Michaela, Kill, ale później odwróciłem się od nich. Założyłem stowarzyszenie, które miało zabijać świadomych członków Kill, ale później wszyscy odeszli. Zostałem sam. Zatrudniłem się jako C.H, i monitorowałem sytuację w HW-Techu. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i zabiłem przed czasem Manaanera i ujawniłem się. Mam nadzieję, że znów będę szefem HW-Techu. - Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Wriver. KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZECIEJ Zaginiona Księga IV (2017) 4.0 Robin Wriver jechał swoim Lamborghini po ulicach Nowego Jorku. Kierował się w stronę Chicago. Zobaczył mężczyznę z długą brodą. Kciuka prawej ręki trzymał wyciągniętego w stronę drogi. W lewej ręce miał kawałek kartonu z napisem CHICAGO. Wriver zatrzymał się. - Podwieźć cię? - Byłoby dobrze - przytaknął mężczyzna. Wsiadł do samochodu. Robin zauważył że nie ma żadnych bagaży. - Więc... - zaczął Robin. - Jak masz na imię? - Thomas... - Skąd jesteś, Thomas? - Minneso... NIE! - Ostatnie słowo wymówił zmienionym głosem. Jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać. Oczy zrobiły się czerwone, uszy zniknęły. Włosy na brodzie zniknęły, tak samo jak włosy na głowie. Zerwał z siebie ubranie, ale nie było w tym nic intymnego - jego ciało nie było ani trochę podobne do ciała człowieka. - MAM DOŚĆ KŁAMANIA. MY MAMY DOŚĆ KŁAMANIA. LUDZIE TO JUŻ PRZESZŁOŚĆ. Samochód zaczął się palić. Wriver nie wiedział co ma robić. Wyskoczył z pędzącego samochodu. Maszyna wpadła w poślizg i stanęła na środku drogi. Robin wstał. Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł na drogę. W tym momencie z naprzeciwka nadjechał niebieski Chevrolet Camaro. Pędzący z prędkością dwustu mil na godzinę samochód wjechał w Wrivera. Robin nic nie czuł. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania